Captain America's Bicentennial Battles Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Lost Super-Hero! | Writer2_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Herb Trimpe | Colourist2_1 = Phil Rachelson | Letterer2_1 = John Costanza | Editor2_1 = Jack Kirby | Synopsis2 = Taking a taxi, Cap is transported to Philadelphia in the 1770's. where he meets Benjamin Franklin, who designs the American flag after Cap's uniform. Feeling ripped off and disillusioned, Cap runs off but discovers he is now in New York during The Great Depression. After helping a newspaper boy against some gangsters, Cap discovers the Talisman on his palm and is transported to the America Southwest. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = My Fellow Americans! | Writer3_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = Herb Trimpe | Colourist3_1 = Phil Rachelson | Letterer3_1 = John Costanza | Editor3_1 = Jack Kirby | Synopsis3 = Captain America's attacked by Apaches, but gains the respect of their leader Geronimo with his wisdom. When they are attacked by the US Calvary, Cap desperately tries to stop the soldiers, but is trampled by their horses and he finds himself in a collapsed mine shaft. He uses his shield to dig a way out, rescuing the miners. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** cavalrists Other Characters: * Gulik and other miners Locations: * ** *** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Stop Here for Glory! | Writer4_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Herb Trimpe | Inker4_2 = John Romita | Colourist4_1 = Phil Rachelson | Letterer4_1 = John Costanza | Editor4_1 = Jack Kirby | Synopsis4 = After an air-born skirmish in the Great War, Cap is transported back to Mr. Buda, who reminds Cap that history can't be made without turbulence. Cap is suddenly in a boxing match with John L. Sullivan, then freeing a slave from bounty hunters. After Cap departs, John Brown secures the unconscious slavers. Cap appears at Almagordo to witness the first atomic bomb lest, and he's terrified of the terrible power. He helps rescue people during the great Chicago fire, and then talks with undersea research scientists. Mr. Buda reminds Cap that experience teaches, not people, and sends the hero to the future. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * German Pilot * Bounty Hunters Other Characters: * * and his son * Chicago firemen * Morgan and other undersea scientists Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** *** **** ***** ** * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = The Face of the Future! | Writer5_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler5_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker5_1 = Herb Trimpe | Colourist5_1 = Phil Rachelson | Letterer5_1 = John Costanza | Editor5_1 = Jack Kirby | Synopsis5 = Witnessing a battle on the moon, Cap realizes that people will never stop fighting. Appearing in Hollywood, Cap becomes outraged at the hollow pomp and circumstance, feeling the proceedings are a parody of patriotism. Mr. Buda congratulates Cap for questioning his surroundings, and for thinking for himself. Taking Cap to visit a student, Cap realizes that what makes America great are people who don't complain and just get things done. As Mr. Buda leaves, he reminds Cap that truth is to be shared. Cap finds himself surrounded by children. He tells them that they can grow up to be anything they want. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * * ** ** *** **** ***** Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Pin-Up Section | Writer6_1 = Jack Kirby | Penciler6_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker6_1 = John Romita | Colourist6_1 = Phil Rachelson | Letterer6_1 = John Costanza | Editor6_1 = Jack Kirby | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * and Vehicles: * | Notes = * Barry Windsor-Smith inked pages 1-11 of this issue. Herb Trimpe inked pages 12-53, 58-77, John Romita inked pages 54-57 as well as the pin-ups on pages 78-80. Frank Giacoia also inked the Jack Kirby artwork on the back cover. | Trivia = * This is a one-shot treasury-sized special edition, in celebration of America's Bicentennial. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:American Civil War (Event) Category:American Revolutionary War